Maldito Inicio
by Solshany90
Summary: SLASH. one-shot Los sentimientos son algo que no podemos controlar, podemos ignorarlos por algún tiempo, pero tarde o temprano estos nos harán llorar. Gil/Johnny


"Maldito Inicio"

Johnny Test

Por: Solshany90

Resumen: SLASH. (one-shot) Los sentimientos son algo que no podemos controlar, podemos ignorarlos por algún tiempo, pero tarde o temprano estos nos harán llorar. (Gil/Johnny)

Si NO te gusta el SLASH (relación hombre/hombre) entonces NO leas ni comentes en este Fic, de esa forma nos evitamos el mal rato.

"Johnny Test" NO me pertenece (aunque me gustaría) y yo no gano nada escribiendo esta historia (solo mucha satisfacción y la emoción de quizás encontrar a otras personas a quienes les guste mi cuento)

---

"Maldito Inicio"

Gil no era pedófilo, ni tenia una tendencia de ese tipo, así que cuando se enamoro de un niño de once años (porque lo del adolescente era amor, un amor platico y culpable, pero amor al fin y al cabo) no supo como tomarlo.

Siempre le había caído muy bien Johnny, el niño Test tenia algo que a Gil le agradaba bastante (quizás demasiado) pero nunca imaginó que eso podría llegar a trasformarse en algo aun mas grande.

Todo comenzó la noche del cumpleaños numero once del niño mas pequeño…

*Flash Back*

La casa Test comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco, con el final de la fiesta y la llegada de la noche, todos los invitados al cumpleaños tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos hogares, quedando en la casa solo los integrantes de la familia.

Hugh Test comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas, con la esperanza de hacer menos pesada la tarea de limpieza de mañana. Su mujer, Lila Test, se encontraba junto a el hablando por teléfono, aprovechando de realizar todas las llamadas de negocios que no había podido hacer durante la fiesta. Susan y Mary ya se habían regresado a su cuarto, pero no antes de partir a la mitad una chaqueta olvidada por Gil. Solo había alguien de quien no se sabia, y ese era justamente el cumpleañero.

-De seguro ya esta durmiendo, fue un día bastante agotador para el. –dijo el señor Test, mientras se preguntaba que era esa extraña mancha color púrpura que estaba en la alfombra.

/*/*/

Gil San (ese es su nombre completo, al menos según wikipedia) caminaba de regreso a la casa de Johnny. Se le había olvidado su chaqueta.

-Que bueno que somos vecinos. –pensó en voz alta.

Lo cierto era que Johnny nunca había querido realizarse esa fiesta de cumpleaños, se lo había dicho a sus padres un centenar de veces, pero estos (como buenos padres) no le hicieron caso y realizaron la fiesta de todas formas, cosa que explicaba porque gran parte de los invitados habían sido personas adultas. Gil recibió su invitación gracias a las gemelas Test, quienes sabían que el adolescente y su hermano se llevaban bien, así que mas que nada fue una oportunidad para ellas de poder contemplar a Gil más de cerca, y no tanto porque les preocupara el cumpleaños de su hermanito pequeño.

Gil miro la casa de Johnny, sabia que el niño no había querido realizarse su fiesta, se lo había comentado durante esta, pero nunca le dijo el porque.

Un montón de escenas se posaron en la cabeza del adolescente, escenas de Johnny comiendo pastel, Johnny rompiendo la piñata, Johnny abriendo los regalos, en fin, todo aquello que había visto hacer a Johnny durante la fiesta, y para otros ojos hubiera sido muy normal y alegre, pero Gil si pudo notar una sombra oscura en el niño de once años.

-¿Johnny? –el niño cabeza de flama se encontraba sentado en las escaleritas a la entrada de la casa- ¡Hola, Johnny! –lo saludo.

-Hola, Gil. –contesto sin muchos ánimos y volvió a mirar el piso. Recostado junto al niño se encontraba Dukey, su perro, que al igual que Gil, paresia preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa? –el adolescente se olvido por completo de su chaqueta- ¿Estas bien? –sentándose a su lado.

-No. –escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Esa fue la primera vez que el adolescente conoció el lado "b" de Johnny. El chico cabeza de flama le hablo de todo, todas sus dudas, todas sus molestias, todas sus inseguridades, de todos sus miedos, y de cómo estos parecían aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Gil incluso vio como los ojos de Johnny enrojecían y se cristalizaban, pero como Johnny era fuerte, Gil no llego a verlo llorar. Después de eso los sentimientos que tenía el adolescente hacia el niño cambiaron, Johnny ya no era simplemente el niño buena onda, impulsivo y un poco mal criado que todo el mundo veía, ahora Gil sabia que había mucho más dentro de ese pequeño niño.

Ese fue el inicio, el maldito inicio, o quizás no, es decir, quizás los sentimientos de Gil siempre habían apuntado hacia esa dirección, pero el adolescente estaba seguro de que si no hubiera sido por esa noche en particular, estos sentimientos jamás habrían aumentado de forma tan veloz (paresia que le habían dado un multi-vitamínico a su corazón)

En una ocasión un amigo de Gil le dijo "no importa lo que pase, las cosas siempre pueden ponerse peor" a lo que Gil había contestado "no exageres, la vida no es tan dura". Se había equivocado, porque las cosas si se pueden ponerse peor, y mucho peores cuando se trata de las emociones, esto Gil comenzó a entenderlo, pero no fue has un par de semanas después que termino de aprenderlo completamente…

*Flash Back*

Sabía que era un sueño, en el fondo lo sabia, pero este se sentía tan especialmente bien que no tenía ganas de apresurarlo. No era como el común de sus sueños húmedos, en este sueño no había una espectacular chica skater montándolo como una diosa encendida a las luces rojas que iluminaban su habitación, no, no se paresia a ese o a otros sueños húmedos que tuviera normalmente (a los chicos que les gusta la adrenalina suelen tener una imaginación muy activa) este sueño ni siquiera ocurría dentro de los comunes escenarios, en este sueño el se encontraba en un bosque, un bosque con aire de cuentos de hadas que se extendía y cortaba a la oscuridad de la noche, siendo solo algunas partes iluminadas bajo la luz de la luna.

Podía sentir, de una forma mas real que de costumbre, la piel suave y delicada que envolvía al cuerpo bajo el suyo, un cuerpo pequeño, delgado y torpe, un cuerpo inexperto que hacia lo posible por devolverle las carisias entre dudas y ligeros temblores, un cuerpo que se tensaba y se relajaba según cada acción que Gil realizaba sobre el, un cuerpo sumiso, pero no por eso inactivo, un cuerpo que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar frente a esas nuevas sensaciones, un cuerpo encantador. Gil no podía ver a quien pertenecía este cuerpo tan… irreal, tan diferente a cualquier otro cuerpo con el que hubiera compartido antes, Gil solo sabía que la persona bajo él era un chico, un niño, pero las escasas partes de su piel que eran iluminadas bajo la luna no incluían el rostro. De todas formas esto no evito que Gil se prometiera, de corazón, que nunca mas volvería a poseer otro cuerpo que no fuera ese, desde ahora en adelante no quería soñar con otro cuerpo que no fuera ese, porque ese cuerpo era todo lo que él hubiera podido soñar.

Justo después del clímax, la luna se reflejo sobre un pequeño lago que estaba junto a ellos, el cual se encargo de iluminarlos, a los dos, completamente.

-¡Johnny! –Gil se sentó de golpe en su cama, estaba sudando, con la respiración entre cortada, y con una mancha húmeda en sus sabanas.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Gil había deseado no soñar con nada más que ese cuerpo antes de saber a quien pertenecía, y para su desgracia, su deseo se cumplió. El sueño se le repetía, no exactamente igual, ahora con diferentes escenarios y eso, pero siempre con la misma persona, con el mismo niño de once años que Gil sabia nunca le correspondería en la vida real.

Le era difícil, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil fingir normalidad junto al niño Test, no quedarse mirándolo fijamente cada vez que se encontraban juntos, en una fiesta, en el parque de skate, o cuando se lo encontraba en la calle y se hacían compañía, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil no quedarse clavado mirándolo, mirando su cuerpo, sus ojos azules, su cabello de fuego, no derretirse cuando este se reía, cuando este le hablaba, cuando este, en un acto de inocente amistad, le tocaba, lo abrasaba o simplemente le daba la mano.

La vida era una maldita prostituta que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a aquellos que nunca habían causada ningún daño a nadie, Gil estaba completamente combensido de eso.

Suspiro. Mirando los panfletos que sostenía en las manos, todos relacionados a un campamento de juegos extremos que se realizaría en la reserva natural, durante las vacaciones. Gil apretó el timbre de la casa Test. El adolescente ya estaba decidido, decidido a cumplir su sueño de una forma u otra, ha cumplir su sueño a las buenas o a las malas, y quizás, con algo de suerte, las cosas no le saldrían tan mal.

-Hola, Gil. –lo saludo, algo extrañado, Johnny al abrir la puerta.

-Hola, Johnny. –contesto, sudando. El adolescente no quería causarle daño alguno al niño de once años (casi doce a estas alturas) y pedía, no, suplicaba por que las cosas le salieran bien, que la suerte lo ayudara, porque lo cierto era que no tenia idea de cómo iban a salir las cosas después.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo algo tenso. –Johnny lo tomo del brazo, cosa que casi le causa un paro cardiaco al joven mayor.

-Si, si estoy bien. –le temblaban las manos- Oye Johnny, hermano, he… dime ¿tienes algún plan para las vacaciones?

-No realmente ¿Por qué?

-He, bueno ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a un campamento? –pasándole los panfletos.

FIN---

¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS! Xfa. =D


End file.
